The Observation Log
by lala-licious
Summary: Exposure breeds familiarity, right? No, only exposure outside of school and work breeds familiarity. Day to day entries over November to December's Christmas, by Misaki. Aoi, Suzuna. Usui, Misaki.


KWMS (c) Hiro Fujiwara.

* * *

><p><strong>The Observation Log<strong>

* * *

><p>November<p>

Monday

Aoi was not happy – Monday blues and a math test to kick-start his morning must have made him grumpy. However, dear Suzuna volunteered to help Aoi by going through the more important concepts 20 minutes before their test.

This is the first time she has openly interacted with him in school.

Tuesday

Careless Suzuna got injured on the way to school, and from the third floor's senior classroom's window, Aoi is seen bringing her to the infirmary.

"Suzuna! How did you manage to injure yourself?"  
>"…I –"<br>"Anyways, I'm glad your injury's treated. I must thank your mystery saviour!"  
>"It's not –" (It's not a big deal.)<br>"_Must_ thank your –"  
>"…okay. It's <em>him<em>." (Aoi…)  
>"Not the school nurse?"<br>"She was out." (So Aoi treated my wound.)

Thank goodness the nurse was not in. the two freshmen got to interact in one of the most frequented places, according to Usui.

"Eh~ Want to go?"  
>"Where?"<br>"The infirmary."  
>"What for?"<br>"…" (One of the most frequented places – _for intimate businesses_.)

Wednesday

{Observation diary taken over by Usui Takumi.}

Conducted a talk with the guy Misaki is so interested in. To sum up our conversation:

_I may not care for physical education, but I do love Suzuna's body – the heaving chest and reddened cheeks and those –!_

Ah~ Aoi is just a pervert.

{Observation diary returned (snatched back) to its original owner, Misaki Ayuzawa.}

Aoi is _not_ a pervert! _You_ are, stupid Usui!

Thursday

Suzuna was without her scarf today. Apparently, the frayed ends and unsightly holes had finally given way – and _still_, she refused others'.

From the third floor classroom window, Aoi is seen lecturing her, and then wounding his scarf around both their necks.

"How was it?"  
>"Huh? How was what?"<br>"Touching Suzuna's sensitive neck, intimately intertwining both of you together. Some sort of play with a scarf?"  
>"Usui, you perverted alien! All they did was share a scarf; must you –! Ah… look, Aoi is all red now."<br>"…" (It was nice.)

Friday

There was a half-priced sale today. Suzuna went to shop for groceries after a series of persuasion (and taking over her shift).

Satsuki  
>I'll be taking over Suzuna's shift today. -Misaki<p>

Misaki  
>Oh? Then~ does Aoi know? -Satsuki<p>

Satsuki  
>No. -Misaki<p>

Aoi  
>We need to restock! Go to ABC Supermarket; there's a half-priced sale on every item today! -Satsuki<p>

Misaki  
>Matter resolved! (Insert smiley face.) -Satsuki<p>

Thanks to the manager, we managed to get Aoi and Suzuna to interact outside of Maid Latte.

Satsuki  
>What? (Insert angry face.)<br>…what should I get? Not that I'm happy about it or anything, I'm just near the supermarket…is all. -Aoi

Aoi  
>Ah~ you're not being honest! Get eggs, flour – [1 incoming call.] -Satsuki<p>

"Suzuna's here! What –"  
>"Eh. I can't hear you, the evening crowd's here so it's noisy. Well, good luck!"<br>(_Aunt Satsuki hung up on me!_)

Aoi  
>Call her on a date. -Satsuki<br>(_What the heck? Wasn't she busy? Wasn't it too noisy at Maid Latte? And what the heck is this?_)

Saturday

Suzuna is so pretty! The dress suits her so much better than the school's uniform. What was she thinking, anyways, wearing her uniform for a date, anyway? Nevermind. Suzuna is so pretty! To follow, or to not follow, that is the question – well, their date will go undisturbed today.

"Misa~ if you don't come out of there for our own date in 5 minutes, Master will punish you."  
>"If 'Master' would not shut up, 'Master' will be the one being punished."<p>

Monday

If Suzuna and Aoi were avoiding one another, it meant their date worked, right?

Tuesday through Saturday

How long can they continue avoiding one another? It's already a week! Their not-so-surreptitious stares, their embarrassed flushed cheeks, their delicate tension almost made Satsuki and Honoka enter their maniacal modes. Scary, scary.

Monday

{The Observation Log will be dropped until further movement from the subjects are made. Signed, Ayuzawa Misaki.}

December

Wednesday

Suzuna had class duty this morning. She was exhausted from staying up late yesterday, so Mother agreed to let her sleep in, with the full intention of allowing her to miss class duty.

Dear Suzuna found out and was not happy.

[Late for school (not really; she can still make it) – check.]

Strategically, Mother's letter (for skipping morning class duty) was neatly written up and blatantly left on the kitchen table. So was the buns and bread that Suzuna won from a postcard competition.

"Here, at least take the bread. Breakfast is essential."

She accepted the strawberry bun. With hazel eyes glaring into mine (not that anyone else will know that Suzuna is angry with her poker face, except for Mother and myself), she hugged her school-issued canvas bag and broke into a run.

[Chewing on a piece of toast (not really, it was strawberry bun) – check.]

In her haste, Suzuna had forgotten her winter wear.

"Usui, are you sure _this_ will work?"  
>"No worries, Misa. Maybe she'll run into Aoi and share his scarf again."<p>

Friday

Dear Suzuna is still ill and confined to bed with numerous tissue boxes, heavy blankets and medicine.

"I'm sorry, Suzuna."  
>"I'm okay, onee-chan."<p>

Aoi visited her with baskets of gifts hanging from his arm and 'Get well soon!' letters occupying his school bag.

Saturday – Christmas Eve.

Finally!

There was whispered conversation between Aoi and Suzuna beneath the Christmas Tree, after everyone met up. Being considerate, everyone, sans the two, left for the Christmas Party destination – Maid Latte. When Aoi and Suzuna joined us, they were ho –

"Both of you are under the mistletoe! Kiss!"

Normally, the two would not oblige, but since _they are holding hands_, they kindly fulfilled our request. Kiss those two did, under the mistletoe.

(On the lips; with blushing cheeks as they parted.)

Sunday

{Observation Log confiscated from the ownership of Misaki Ayuzawa, under the context of excessive prying and active involvement in the development of the Aoi/Suzuna pairing. Signed, Suzuna Ayuzawa.}

* * *

><p>AN: Exactly 1000 words, excluding the disclaimer, title and A/N. And notice that there's no 'I' or 'me' in any of Misaki's entries? Congratulate me! Haha. Advanced Merry Christmas to all readers; enjoy the festive season! Your reviews shall be my X'mas presents so~ **review**, please.


End file.
